A life in Hogwarts
by Alissela132
Summary: James y Lily Potter han muerto, en esos momentos sus amigos solo podían recordar sus dos últimos, y quizás mas felices años de su vida, años en Hogwarts.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esto solo está hecho con la intención de entretener.**

La lluvia caía con fuerza, parecía como si el cielo, como si quisiera reflejar la pena que embriagaba a la gente porque James y Lily Potter habían muerto y no regresarían.

Albus Dumbledore paseaba por su oficina viendo la fuerte lluvia que caía encima de Hogwarts, cuando Minerva Mcgonagall entro por la puerta con una mirada seria.

— ¿Ya has oído Albus? ¿Lo de Sirius y Peter?— Le pregunto mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

— Sí, lo he escuchado Minerva, eso solo empeoro las cosas— Le contesto mientras se sentaba.

— ¿Ellos se han enterado?— Preguntó la mujer viendo por la ventana.

Dumbledore suspiró— No lo creo Minerva, se encuentran todos en el extranjero, si no me equivoco en Perú…

_Una joven de cabello castaño claro trataba de plantar, inútilmente, unos setos mágicos en su jardín. ¡Como ansiaba la chica por regresar a Londres! Y claro verlo a él. _

…Egipto

_Un chico estaba sentado en uno de los bancos frente a la piscina de aquel hotel en el oasis, tratando de descifrar esas runas, como odiaba trabajar. Se alejaba de su hogar, no se enteraba de nada y sobre todo era muy probable que el destruyera la cosa que compartían._

…y USA si no me equivoco.

_Una chica salía del baño del hotel con una toalla secándose el ondulado pelo, como amaba tomarse descansos, relajarse, ver las estrellas con su hermano tirados en el césped, jugar con sus mascotas, como amaba todo eso. La muchacha se tiro en el sofá mientras veía a su gemelo sentado en la ventana. — ¿Que miras Kira?_

—Pero pronto se enteraran, Albus— dijo con una mirada severa—. Todos tienen familiares acá.

—No lo sé Minerva, pero cuando se enteren, sufrirán de diversas maneras. Shocks, gritos, incluso desmayos…

—Una lechuza, Mad. — Respondió inquieto.

— ¿Lechuza? Seguro que es para nosotros.

—Sí…— dijo mientras cogía semillas de un pote— es la de Jaden.

Mad rió— ¿Como ya te conoces todo no?— Le preguntó sonriendo pícaramente, mientras se volvía a secar el pelo.

Kira comenzó a leer la nota quedándose completamente quieto, os ojos se le abrieron y se nublaron de lagrimas— E-es pa-para ti Ma-Mad— Le alcanzo la carta mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con fuerza.

Mad la cogió con una gran sonrisa— ¿No te habrás puesto celoso no?— la chica rió y comenzó a leer la carta, lentamente la sonrisa desapareció, su rostro se ensombreció y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer— No…— la chica soltó la carta y cayó al mueble tapándose los ojos— ¡No! No es posible no lo es…

_Queridos Kira y Mad:_

_Voldemort a muerto al igual que James y Lily, Harry se ha salvado. Dicen que Sirius es el culpable, después corrió a matar a Pettigrew, el ministerio lo a atrapado y lo llevaron a Azkaban. _

_Por favor no se alteren y vengan pronto a Londres. _

_Los ama, _

_Jaden._

Remus trataba inútilmente de concentrarse con el tremendo sol egipcio, su piel se encontraba ligeramente bronceada y su rostro lleno de pecas estaba bañado en sudor…

— ¿Usted es el señor Remus J. Lupin?— le preguntó el mozo parado junto a su butaca.

—Sí, soy yo— respondió mientras se enderezaba.

—Esta carta le ha llegado. — El mozo le dio un pequeño sobre y se retiro.

Remus abrió el sobre y lo leyó rápidamente— No, James y Lily… No— Remus se paro mientras la gente lo empezaba a mirar— ¡Es imposible! Ellos no pueden haber…— Remus comenzó a llorar mientras se sujetaba el rostro— Sirius, no el no pudo es imposible ¡El no lo haría!— Remus cayó al piso sollozando fuertemente— ¿O si?

La gente del hotel lo llevo al tópico y la carta quedo olvidada al lado de la piscina.

_Re 're:_

_Sé que no nos llevamos particularmente bien pero me pidieron que te dijera esto:_

_Lily y Potter están muertos, Mini Potter sobrevivió, Black los traicionó, mato a Pettigrew y lo llevaron a Azkaban._

_Se fuerte,_

_Chad y Marcus._

Emily Bolt tomaba un refresco mientras veía como los setos mágicos volvían a salirse del agujero donde los había metido. La chica sentía una rara presión en el pecho y se puso a pensar en sus épocas en Hogwarts.

—Emi toma un poco de jugo. — Le dijo su hermana menor mientras se sentaba en el césped.

—Gracias

—Ay! Como quiero regresar de las vacaciones ¿No extrañas Hogwarts?

La chica suspiro mientras sonreía con nostalgia. — No sabes cuánto Amy.

Una pequeña lechuza se les acerco con una carta en el pico.

—Es para mi…— dijo Emily mientras la abría

_Querida hermanita:_

_Lamento decirte que James y Lily fueron acecinados por Quien-tu-sabes anoche. Black los traiciono ¿Sabes? Luego fue a matar a Pettigrew y si no fuera por el ministerio, seguro que después iba por vuestro queridísimo Remus. Siempre te dije que ese tipo no te convenía._

_No sufras por ese idiota, hazlo por tus amigos._

_Thomas Bolt_

Emily termino de leer la carta. —Amy nos vamos a Londres ahora.

— ¿Qué? Que pasa, Emi…— Emily cayó al piso arrodillada mientras lloraba fuertemente. — ¡EMILY!— La chica se desmayo y Amanda entro corriendo a su cuarto con la carta responsable del desmayo de su hermano en las manos.

Los tres jóvenes se encontraban llorosos, cansados y tristes parados en el centro de una capilla al lado del cementerio donde acababan de enterrar a los Potter.

— ¿Y ahora, que haremos?— Pregunto Mad que se aferraba a su cadena.

—Yo venderé mi casa, no puedo vivir tranquilo ahí. Intentare encontrar algo estable pero…— el chico suspiro— ya nada es igual.

—Acá no tengo casa ni trabajo, regresare a Perú y me quedare ahí. —Dijo Emily.

—A Kira le ofrecieron un trabajo en USA nos iremos allá con ellos y buscare algo.

— ¿Pueden creer esto?— pregunto Remus

Las dos chicas negaron, nunca lo habrían imaginado. Separarse se les hacía imposible y que alguien los traicionara, mas.

Ahora que estaban mas distantes que nunca y todo parecía roto, _solo quedaba recordar…_

**N/A**: Ooookeeeey lo terminamos antes de lo que esperábamos mmmm esto es raro, bueno yo **Verde** y la chica a mi lado **A.** queremos darles las gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de haber leído nuestro intento de fanfic, y nos ha costado mucho y y le hemos dado tantas vueltas hasta que por fin salió algo razonable y con sentido, este fanfic se va a centrar principalmente en los dos últimos años de los merodeadores en Hogwarts y queremos **ADVERTIR** algunas cosillas: En este fanfic habrá mucha tecnología muggle (televisores, ipods, computadoras, etc.) porque se nos era casi imposible no incluirlos en esta historia, hay MONTONES de OCs y por ahí habrán algunas cosillas raras que salieron de la retorcida imaginación de Verde. Fuera de eso MUCHISIMAS gracias por leer esto, y les pedimos que por favor nos dejen un Review aunque sea con un "hola, estuvo bien" para saber que les esta gustando la historia.

Gracias de nuevo, (Verde: Arg cuantas gracias =m=).


End file.
